french_magic_the_gatheringfandomcom-20200213-history
Brendan "His Majesty" Hyatt
Sex: Male *Race: Giant *Faction: Team Walt *Rank: Grace *Class: Fink *Favorite card: Now I ain't sayin she's a gold digga Career Hyatt was one of the two premier MVP players of FMtG at the first French open, when the community was significantly smaller. Facing off against Miles Zhang and winning 7 games to one out of a total of 8 matches. Hyatt's famous "Defendes" tactic brought him all of his victories, playing rock to Zhang's scissors a smashing 7 times in a row, giving him the nickname Brendan "The Rock" Hyatt. A major advocate of the game and an overseer of it's growth, upon his return to the states Brendan nourished the small community, growing it and bringing it a new, American fanbase. He also served as main card-keeper for most of the development of the game, eventually willingly handing the position over to others. The rate at which cards are lost and the rate of how often people are left without cards have increased exponentially since his withdrawal, and the community clamors for him to retake his position. During the time period in which 1v1 FMtG was the main style of play, Hyatt was one of the top players on the professional scene. As the prominence of games with more than two players increased, Hyatt found himself losing more and more matches to jealous opponents, who teamed up against him in order to carry out their own nefarious schemes to attain victory. Despite Hyatt's widely renowned tactical prowess and skill, he could not defeat their overwhelming numbers. Recently, Hyatt has become competitive in the 2v2 sphere, winning at the Hyatt Invitational Pro 2v2 circuit. In his final 1v1 matchup with Ben Cooper (The Grey Rider), he came out victorious by faking out ben's "rock" tactic after two ties with an effective "paper" strike. He also crushed the competition in an astounding victory in the Cooper Invitational Battle Royale professional circuit, winning three straight matches of rock paper scissors with a brilliant defendes los puertos play despite the fact that he was forced to play with his cards faced down. Hyatt's boyish charm and rugged handsomeness have throughout his career made him a fan favorite among the nonexistent female FMtG community. Favored Tactics Hyatt favors an aggressive playstyle, favoring attempting to take an early victory. Due to his "mad skillz", many of his opponents in 2+ player games attempt to spawn kill him before he inevitably wins the game. Despite this, Brendan is known for his honesty while playing, indisputably respected by all who play and ever will play the game. Foes and Friends Junho, commonly known as "The scourge of the sport", has ravaged the FMtG community by starting, essentially, a war of attrition over the holy cards. Many cards have been lost and/or destroyed by him and others, with the death toll continually rising. This has caused hyatt to take it upon himself to defeat Junho, and restore justice to the galaxy. Ned (The Baller Boy) Herrington, the leader of the Spawn Killing movement, is in constant fear of Hyatt's mad skills and is constantly on the hunt for new and unique ways to eliminate him from competitions as immediately as possible using Bullshit. Hyatt has declared a holy war on Herrington, their mighty armies meeting in epic battle.